


Liara's Crush

by Starsmedic87



Series: All You Had To Do Was Ask [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Liara has had a crush on Shepard since the commander had rescued her, however, she had never let her feelings known until now since reuniting on Mars. Little did she know, Shepard felt the same.. If only she had asked all those years ago...





	

Mass Effect  
Liara's Crush

Liara had set up her Shadow Broker network on the Normandy in the former CO office, Glyph joined her on the Normandy but confined to her room since her drone could not behave. He seemed to think it was fun messing around with EDI's systems. Liara sighed and lay on her bed holding up her datapad running through the ships cameras until she found who she was looking for. Commander Jane Shepard.. Liara had a crush on the commander since she rescued her from Therum. She was an inexperienced shy clumsy mess when she first met Shepard all those years ago, and although she still wasn't all that experienced, her personality had hardened and she was going to get what she wanted this time.

She watched the commander in her cabin and she drank a glass of whiskey in one shot and placed the glass on her workstation. She stripped herself off her standard alliance uniform and threw a towel over her shoulder. Liara smiled and ran her hand over the datapad and watched as Shepard downed another glass of whiskey before heading for her shower. She closed her eyes and wondered what it would feel like to run her hands over the commanders hardened muscles, her abdomen muscles from all her training. 

The Asari decided now was the time, leaving her pad on the bed and locking her systems down she made her way up to the top deck where the commanders cabin was. She used her omi tool and bypassed the door and silently made her way inside. She could head the water of the shower and closed her eyes imagining the water running down Shepards body. Opening her eyes she told herself this was wrong so she called out making her presence known.

"Shepard?"

"That you Liara? Go grab a seat i'll be out in a sec"

Liara made her way further into the room and down the few steps to the sitting area, of course not before glancing via the shower, the door just happened to be open slightly showing a glimpse of the commanders form, the water gliding down her body. Liara shook her head and sat down averting her gaze.

The alliance had spared no expense doing up the commanders quarters, sitting on the long sofa, Liara eyed up the large fish tank, she smiled watching Thessian Sunfish swimming around, grouped together just like they did back in her home world of Thessia. Shepard also had some of Illiums Skald Fish, Liara had to admit she also missed Illium, it was like her home away from home. 

She turned her attention to the left side of where she was sitting to see various model ships. Liara smiled, so that's what the great fearless commander Shepard got up to in her free time. Building Model ships. She had quite the collection, Liara wondered where she found the time. 

"Hey Liara sorry about that!" Shepard smiled as she came down the small set of stairs, her Alliance issued tags jingling as she done so, wearing her N7 lounge bottoms and tank top towelling her short hair to stop the dripping. 

"It's ok Shepard.. It's nothing important" The Asari smiled, her hands rested on her lap.

Shepard grinned and turned facing her holding up 2 glasses and some wine "Social call then? That means you can't say no to a drink!" She moved over and sat next to the smiling Asari placing the glasses on the table in front and pouring the drink in each of the glasses "How are you finding being back on the Normandy?" The commander asked leaning back on the sofa.

Liara positioned herself slightly to the side to face her "It's nice seeing the old crew and meeting the new ones" She spoke her usual mellow easy-going voice. She lifted her wine glass placing it against her smooth dark lips and taking a sip in a graceful motion and leaned back against the sofa as Shepard had done. 

Shepard laughed "Ah yes, i don't think i will ever be shot of those guys, fate just keeps throwing us all together it seems" Shepard took another sip of her drink "How is Feron?"

"He's ok, better" Liara leaned forward setting her empty glass on the table and leaned back again crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knee "You helped me out a lot with the shadow broker Shepard, i am grateful but i am sorry and regret not helping you with the collectors.. I really wanted to it's just..."

Shepard interrupted her placing a hand on her shoulder leaning more towards her "Hey, don't worry about it" Shepard turned slightly facing her "To be honest.. I'm glad you chose not to come. As much as i would have loved to have you back on the Normandy, i would not wish you any harm Liara. If you had came and been injured from my selfish reasons, i wouldn't have forgave myself" Liara turned away slightly biting her upper lip "Liara.." Shepard moved closer "Don't turn away from me.. Please..." Shepard raised her hand, fingers grazing lightly over the Asari's chin turning her head to look at her "I know you feel the same as me.. I felt it, the way you grabbed me when i first saw you on Illium, after the shadow broken when i came for a visit, you held on to me for a while before pulling away" Shepard sighed and pulled back running her hands through her hair "Look, just... Just tell me you feel nothing for me and i'm mistaken and we will speak no more of it"

Liara watched as Shepard made her speech, her heart soaring, beating so fast she could feel it against her chest. This was the reason she had come to the commanders cabin, but she hadn't expected the commander to be the one sharing her feelings "Shepard.. I.." Liara was tongue tied, she just couldn't grasp her words so she opted to move closer to her and place her hands through the commanders hair pulling her close so their lips met.

She felt Shepard hesitate for a moment before the commander settled into the kiss. Liara felt a shiver down her body as Shepard placed her hands on her waist pulling her with ease onto her lap. Their kiss deepened as Liara ran her hands from her hair down to the back of her neck, running lightly over the coolness of the chain from Shepard's tags, fingers tickling lightly over the nape of her neck. The commander moaned softly, Liara feeling the vibration of the moan through her lips and their tongues started to entwine, exploring and savouring each other.

Liara's skin tingled as the commander moved her kisses down the Asari's neck her hands ran along Liara's shoulders and under her opened lab coat sliding it down over her shoulders, trailing kisses over the newly exposed Asari skin. Liara helped shake the coat off and ran her hands down the commanders sides to her hips sliding up under her top feeling the soft skin and hardened abdominal muscles. Shepard groaned and gripped Liara's waist as the thrust her hips up trying to gain some relief from the tingling between her legs. Liara getting the idea ground her hips down as Shepard pressed up. They had resumed their kiss, which was no longer tender, but hungry, heated and lustful. 

In a quick motion Liara had Shepards top up and over her head running her hands back down over her chest and down the centre paying as little attention to her breasts as possible, frustrating the commander who was aching to be touched.

Liara felt her own heat rise as Shepards hands removed the loose fitted sleeveless blue top that she wore under her lab coat and hungrily latched onto her neck biting and sucking while running her hands all over the Asari's body. Liara groaned as Shepard's warm hands lightly ran over her breasts, lightly grazing her nipples. 

"Commander, Admiral Hackett is on vid com and would like to speak with you. Shall i inform him you are occupied with Dr T'Soni assisting her with her first time sexual experience?"

Liara jumped getting a fright from EDI's unexpected voice, Shepard who was used to it, grinned at the now blushing Asari still holding her close. Liara nuzzled her face into the commanders neck "No EDI!" Shepard quickly told her "I will go speak with him, and really EDI, we so need to work on your manners, thats not the kind of thing you go and tell people" Shepard lectured.

"I do not understand commander, everybody on this ship has had some kind of sexual experience except from Dr T'Soni"

Liara groaned sulking as close to Shepard as she could in embarrassment. Shepard smiled and hugged her tightly "EDI please learn when to stop talking. And not a word to anybody about any of this! I mean it!" Warned Shepard.

"I still do not understand Shepard but as you wish. I apologise Dr T'Soni"

"It's ok EDI" Liara mumbled against Shepard.

"Hey" Shepard tickled Liara's sides drawing a giggle from the Asari as she tried to squirm away "That's better, i can see your beautiful face now"

Liara smiled and bit her lip nervously "About what EDI said.. I.. Well.... She was right.. I have never... With anyone.. See.."

Shepard silenced her with a soft kiss to her lips "I don't care, we don't have to go further, not until your ready. I'm here and i'm not going anywhere ok?"

"Shepard" Liara stroked her cheek "I do want to.. Continue.. With you... If you would allow me, i have wanted to since we started travelling together on the SR1"

The commander smiled as Liara let out a yelp when Shepard stood still holding Liara against her and laying her on the bed. She gave her a quick kiss on the nose "Of course, all you had to do back then was ask. But first. I need to take this call with Hackett, please stay though. I won't be long. Make yourself comfortable and i will be back before you know it"

"Thank you" 

Liara lay on the bed watching Shepard throw her clothes back on and gave her a smile before leaving. Liara crawled under the warm covers after stripping herself from the rest of her clothes, with a sigh she closed her eyes with a smile, excited for what was to come. 

 


End file.
